


Why You Matter

by Scrcndpty



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys Kissing, Fluff, Insecurity, Kissing, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oblivious, Reader-Insert, Shyness, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24572719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scrcndpty/pseuds/Scrcndpty
Summary: “Hey, now.” Konoha tried to reassure you, awkwardly patting your back. “This is not the end of the world. I mean, when you and Bokuto finally get together you’ll see him with his hair down for sure!”You blinked. “What the fuck are you talking about?”Originally, you had just wanted to see Bokuto with his hair down. This desire turns out to be much more.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 138





	Why You Matter

**Author's Note:**

> This started as a crack idea and then I was suddenly writing about a hopelessly pining, oblivious reader and his wingman Konoha over twenty pages. Oops. Enjoy!
> 
> Reader is male.
> 
> ****  
> [#blacklivesmatter](https://secondxreality.tumblr.com/post/619828580969562112/to-all-my-dear-followers-and-everyone-who-reads)  
> 

You didn't exactly know why it happened, so suddenly too, but at the beginning of your third year there popped up this thought in your mind of Bokuto and his hair not styled.

You simply really, _really_ wanted to see Bokuto with his hair down.

Not the 'I'm mopey and my hair kinda reflects this,' with his spikes bend downwards, only to stand back up when someone (usually Akaashi) cheered Bokuto up again, as if someone had reapplied the tons of products Bokuto must have used in the morning.

No, you wanted to see it without any hair spray or gel or whatever. Maybe just as it had dried after a shower. When the strands would be clean and soft and smelling like whatever shampoo Bokuto used. You really wanted to card your fingers through his hair.

Bokuto was an affectionate person, you were sure he'd appreciate someone petting his hair. You were sure he would cuddle up to you and look super cute, and you would litter his cute face with soft little kisses and –

Well, that escalated quickly. Perhaps it wasn't just curiosity as to how Bokuto looked with his hair down. Perhaps it was a bit more than just his hair that had you so infatuated with him. But you didn't acknowledge that.

For now it was just his hair, and you were determined to find a way to see Bokuto without his signature hairdo.

  
  


* * *

  
  


The desire to see Bokuto with his hair down was taking over your life and it was getting ridiculous.

You spaced off during class, leaving your notes unfinished or even with mistakes.

During lunch with the other third years of the volleyball team and Akaashi, you wasted half of your time staring at Bokuto. You were pretty sure _everyone_ had noticed except, of course, Bokuto himself.

Coach had you sitting on the bench not even ten minutes into your six versus six game during practice. To be fair, the spike Bokuto had hit could have been received easily; you were just too busy with your day dreams and instead got hit in the face.

At least your nose hadn't started to bleed. In addition, the way Bokuto had fussed over you made it all worth it.

Still, it was only a matter of time until one (it was Konoha) would ask "what the hell" was wrong with you.

"Huh? What?"

"I'm sorry, I wasn't loud enough over the sound of Bokuto _existing._ I asked what the hell is wrong with you?"

You managed to actually look at Konoha. He had a water bottle in his one hand, the other was on his hip. You didn't even hear him walking up to you during your break to sip from your own water bottle (and stare at Bokuto.)

"Nothing's wrong. Why should something be wrong?"

"You've been acting like a creep for over a week now."

You gaped at Konoha. "What? Why?"

Of course you knew why. Just another thing you didn't want to acknowledge, though.

"Seriously? You're staring at Bokuto a lot lately. And by a lot I mean _a lot._ Aren't the both of you in the same class? You see him literally every day, what's so interesting so suddenly?"

"You wouldn't understand."

"Oya? You got a crush or what?"

"No!"

Yes. You just didn't (want to) know that, yet.

Konoha perfectly raised a single eyebrow at you. "What is it then?"

You huffed and averted your gaze as you willed the heat in your cheeks not to grow. "Promise not to laugh."

"You know I can't do that."

"Why not?"

"Because I've known you since first year, you idiot. Now tell me, what is it?"

Your first answer was a murmured garble of words and Konoha's left eyebrow rose again, this time even higher.

"Did you ever wonder how Bokuto looks with his hair down?"

Konoha looked to be at a loss for words. "I ... no?"

Well, he didn't laugh. Did this count as a win?

You groaned and dragged a hand down your face.

"It's just, I did wonder and I can't stop thinking about it!"

It started small, but after a few seconds Konoha's laughter grew. You scowled.

"This is it?" Konoha asked, his words barely audible over his cackling. "Bokuto's hair?"

"I'm just curious, okay?" you tried to defend yourself, but Konoha was still laughing. You were lucky that the rest of the team either was engrossed in practice or didn't pay your antics any mind.

"This is so funny!" Konoha said between gasping for breath after getting his laughter under control. "Best thing I've heard in _forever!_ I can't believe it!"

"Yeah, really funny. Could you please get your shit back together?"

"You're the one to talk." Konoha even went so far as to wipe a fake tear away from under his eye. Bastard. At least he had stopped laughing.

"I never really thought about it," he said, "but you know what's even more funny?"

You narrowed your eyes at him. "What?"

"I've seen him with his hair down a couple of times before."

"You did?"

Was it embarrassing how you perked up like a little dog? Maybe. However, there were more pressing matters at hand.

Konoha chuckled. "Yeah, at the training camps."

"The ... training camps?"

A nod. "You've never been to one before."

"Yeah, my parents, they don't allow it."

“Why though?” Konoha tilted his head to the side. “I always wondered.”

You shrugged your shoulders. “They’re not a big fan of volleyball; or sports overall for that matter. They think it’s nice that I try to keep fit but that doesn’t require me putting any more effort into it than I already do.

“Besides,” you sighed and averted your gaze, “you know I’m not that good at volleyball. The only thing I’m good for is serves, and even for that I don’t get substituted often.”

Konoha frowned. “You’re not a bad volleyball player, man. Stop talking yourself down like that.”

“It’s like it is, Konoha. I don’t beat myself up about it. It’s just a club, after all.”

“Don’t let Bokuto hear that.”

“Let me hear what?”

You jumped a bit, and even Konoha flinched when Bokuto popped up right beside you two. He had a towel around his shoulder and grabbed for his water bottle on the ground, his unwavering attention on you.

“Nothing!” you hurried to say. “It’s just … I probably won’t be able to come to the training camp is all.”

“Aw, man, really? But it is the last time before we graduate! And Karasuno will come again, too!”

“Yeah, well, I don’t think my parents will allow it.”

“What a bummer.” Bokuto pouted, putting a hand to his chin as he thought. “You can’t graduate high school without having gone to a training camp with us!”

“Bokuto, as much as I would like to go to the training camp –”

At that Konoha shot you a look, smirking at the way you stumbled over your words as he conveyed wordlessly that he knew _exactly_ how much you wanted to go to a training camp now.

“– there isn’t anything I can do about it.”

Bokuto pouted harder, and for a split second you thought he would go emo just because you wouldn’t be able to attend training camp. That was ridiculous, though, you weren’t that much of a loss for the team.

“You gotta talk with your parents!” Bokuto exclaimed then. “And if they don’t let you go, I’ll talk with them!”

You grimaced, despite feeling oddly touched at Bokuto’s willingness to do even that to ensure you could spend a week doing nothing else than playing volleyball. “That’s nice of you, Bokuto, but not necessary. I’ll talk to them, but I cannot promise anything.”

“Yay!” Bokuto cheered as if you already got your parent’s permission. You really couldn’t be mad about it, though, as he threw an arm around your shoulder and pulled you close.

“It’s gonna be awesome!” he said, nearly throwing you off your feet. “We’ll play volleyball all day, and you’ll finally meet my best bro Kuroo and when the sun goes down we’ll play even more volleyball! Right, Akaashi?”

With that he swung you both around to stare at Akaashi, who had just set down his towel a few feet away from you.

“Bokuto-san,” he said, “his parents didn’t allow him yet to attend training camp.”

“Akaashi!” Bokuto whined. “Of course, they’ll say yes!”

Surprisingly, it was Akaashi who caught you just as you were about to leave after practice. He was still in his sport clothes, probably because Bokuto convinced him to stay for more practice again.

“I know it really isn’t my concern, but … it would mean a lot to Bokuto-san if you could come to the camp this one time.”

Something squeezed tightly in your chest at Akaashi’s words, and you had to fight a bit for your own words to come out.

“I didn’t know,” you admitted. “I will try my best, but my parents can be strict.”

Akaashi shook his head. “I didn’t want to put any pressure on you. Just … it was something I think you should know.”

  
  


* * *

  
  


So, you didn’t think about Bokuto’s hair anymore when you walked home that day. Instead you thought about how you apparently were important enough to him that he really wanted you to be at the training camp.

It took a while for that thought to sink in, and maybe, just maybe, you ascended the stairs to your room with more enthusiasm than usual – only to trip over the last one as you realized that you still had to talk with your parents.

You approached them shortly before dinner, joining them in preparing food.

“There will be a training camp for the volleyball club this year again,” you began, peeking at your parents for a reaction out of the corner of your eye. Your father continued chopping vegetables, your mother looked up from where she was handling the rice cooker.

“I thought that maybe I could attend.”

Your mother looked doubtful. “I’m not sure. When will it be?”

“During summer break. For a week at Shinzen High.”

“Isn’t your time better spent studying for exams?”

“Of course! I promise I will study even more when I return from the camp. I just wanted to spend some more time with my teammates before graduation. It will be the last training camp I would be able to go to and my last chance at Nationals! I just want to be able to say that I did everything I could to succeed.”

This would be your last chance at seeing Bokuto with his hair down – you didn’t say that, of course. Besides, the thought of disappointing Bokuto by not being able to come was even more upsetting.

Your mother looked at your father, but he only shrugged. “I think he should go.”

“Are you sure?” your mother asked.

“Why not? Let him have some fun. He always was a good student. Playing volleyball for a week shouldn’t do any harm.”

“Alright, if you think so.” Your mother sighed but smiled at you.

You couldn’t believe your luck.

“Thank you!” you blurted. “I – thank you so much! I have to go tell the others!”

Your father chuckled quietly as he watched you run out of the kitchen to your room and your phone as fast as you could.

“I don’t think I ever saw him this excited for something.”

  
  


* * *

  
  


You didn’t even have the chance to fully step into the gym for morning practice before you were tackled into a hug.

“I knew you would come!” Bokuto nearly yelled your name and squeezed you tightly, effectively stealing your breath away (in more ways than one.)

You returned his hug with an arm circling his upper body, unable to not smile back when Bokuto directed his sunshine beam at you.

"I'm happy, too, Bokuto."

He cheered again, grabbing your hand to drag you further into the gym. Your gaze fell on Konoha, who sent you a knowing smirk.

To say that Bokuto had one of his best days during practice would have been an understatement.

  
  


* * *

  
  


The night before the training camp left you restless. It took you an eternity to fall asleep and you woke up two hours before your alarm would have rung.

You felt like a kid in primary school about to go on its first class trip.

When you arrived at Fukurōdani Academy, taking a spot beside Konoha as you all waited to board the bus which would bring you to Shinzen High, you felt like you were vibrating at a very high frequency.

"You excited?" Konoha asked, grinning like he already knew.

"Maybe." You looked at him nervously. "Do I seem obvious?"

"Don't worry. Bokuto is oblivious when it comes to things like this."

"Konoha!" you hissed, but your friend only laughed.

Bokuto was in the seats in front of you and Konoha, together with Akaashi. The bus ride took perhaps twenty minutes, and Bokuto managed to fill every single minute with words.

Even though Akaashi assured you that you could just say it if Bokuto was bothered you, you didn't mind.

Bokuto seemed so excited, so happy to have you here. He talked about his friends from Nekoma, especially Kuroo whom you've seen in matches before, but never had talked to.

He also talked about practicing, and practicing even more, and how could you resist those puppy eyes when he asked you to continue playing with him, and Akaashi, and Kuroo in the evening?

Spoiler alert: you couldn't.

It was no surprise then that you found yourself alongside your two teammates in the third gym; despite being tired, despite your legs and arms feeling like overcooked noodles after training the whole day, despite putting off dinner.

You officially met Kuroo Tetsurō, Nekoma’s captain, and you knew why he and Bokuto were friends not even a minute after seeing them together.

With him was a first year from Nekoma. An impossible tall guy with even longer limbs named Haiba Lev who apparently didn’t have much of experience in volleyball and sucked at receives.

“You’re good at receives, right?” Bokuto asked, hands on your shoulders to push you into Kuroo and Lev’s direction, the latter lying on the ground and whining about not wanting to practice any more receives. “I’m sure with two awesome players like you, Lev will get the hang of it in no time!”

You stumbled a bit, looking a bit helpless in Akaashi’s direction, who simply shrugged. “Eh, you think so? I’d say I’m average at best. But I can try.”

“Awesome!” Bokuto flashed you a big smile. “And you’re not average, you’re the best!”

And with that he shot off to practice his spikes with Akaashi.

“You look as exhausted as I imagine Akaashi usually hides behind his invincible poker face,” Kuroo remarked, smirking as he looked back at Bokuto. “I always wonder how Bokuto can convince even one person to practice more with him.”

“I don’t really mind,” you said, “I’m just not used to training this much.”

"Not everyone can have limitless energy like Bokuto." Kuroo laughed. "You know, he texted me to tell me you would be able to come. He sent the loudest voice message I've ever got. Even for Bokuto."

You blinked. "I mean, I guess he was really excited. My parents never allowed me to come before."

Kuroo hummed. "I know. He sometimes sulked about it, complaining about how you weren't able to attend."

"Really?"

The same pressure appeared in your chest like back when Akaashi had talked to you after practice, but it wasn't uncomfortable. Something squeezed your heart, warmth spreading like a nice fluffy blanket on a cold day.

"I didn't think he wanted me to be here so badly."

"Don't you normally want to spend time with people you like?"

Your eyes widened. Bokuto ... liked you? Well, probably not the way you thought (wished) right now. More in a friend kind of way.

"I ... I guess. I just thought ... I'm just a pinch server, not a setter like Akaashi. I don't really have value to Bokuto as a volleyball player? I'm mostly warming the bench, even as a third year."

Kuroo stared at you, brows pulled into a frown. "You're much more to Bokuto than just a player on his team, regardless the position."

Now your heart was beating so fast it nearly hurt. For a second the sound of it beating seemed so loud it drowned everything else out. It scared you.

Your hands strained where you fumbled with the hem of your shirt, bunching the fabric in tight fists.

"You didn't realize before?"

You flinched, nearly jumping out of your skin as you forgot Kuroo's presence for a moment.

"No, I-I've known him for over two years, I thought we were kinda friends because we're in the same class. I didn't know ... is there more to it?"

Kuroo grinned nervously. "Ah, well, it's not my place to tell. Not that Bokuto told me anything! It's kinda obvious?"

"It's obvious?" Your voice came out higher than expected.

"I think so?"

"Don't you like him too?"

You flinched again, this time really having forgotten about Lev, who looked up from his spot on the floor, cat-like eyes locked on you.

"You look really happy every time he is near you," Lev continued. Kuroo looked surprised at his underclass-man’s speaking up, but nodded his confirmation all the same.

You swallowed heavily. “I don't know, I –“

God, you had just wanted to see Bokuto with his hair down. Now you were confronted with your feelings, and even though they were your own, you didn't understand them.

A loud cheer rung through the hall and you instinctively turned your head into the direction, seeing an excited Bokuto jump around Akaashi and yelling about his spike.

It always made you happy to see Bokuto playing volleyball, especially if he was in a good mood, but seeing him now, watching him dance around Akaashi to get praised for his attack – it left a bittersweet feeling.

Akaashi was the one making this possible. He was Bokuto's setter, not you. He was the one getting Bokuto to the top of his game. You were sure without Akaashi, Bokuto had never had the help he needed to become the captain and ace he now was. Not that you hadn't been by Bokuto's side, but it was more of a silent bystander; there but not really participating.

What could you have possibly done that Bokuto liked you?

It was easy to like him. It felt right. How could someone not like him? Even his seemingly endless energy was endearing, and the slumps in his mood a part of him like anything else. No one was happy all the time after all, not even Bokuto.

Kuroo and Lev watched you, practically seeing the cogs in your head turning, with Kuroo halfway expecting smoke to come out of your ears.

Bokuto was calling out your name excitedly, startling you as your thought process was interrupted.

"W-what is it, Bokuto?"

"Did _you_ see my spike? Did it look as perfect as it felt? I feel like I'm doing _awesome_ this training camp! Hey hey hey!"

No, you hadn't seen Bokuto's spike, but behind Bokuto's form stood Akaashi, silently pleading with you like he often did when he needed the team to cheer Bokuto up.

So you smiled softly and nodded, not only to do Akaashi a favor.

"Yes, Bokuto, it was amazing."

Bokuto laughed, loud and happy.

So, what was it that could Bokuto make to like you? A simple compliment could be given by anyone. You turned back to Kuroo.

"I'm sorry. I wanna grab dinner and then go to bed. I'm more tired than I thought."

"Yeah, sure," Kuroo said, watching you leave the gym after saying good night to Bokuto and Akaashi.

On your way to the dorms, you were deep in thought again, nearly running into the tall Karasuno first year. You even forgot about your chance to see Bokuto with his hair down.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Konoha woke you up the next day. You were disoriented and groggy and your body hurt all over.

"Hey, man, breakfast started nearly twenty minutes ago." Konoha looked at you worriedly. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," you croaked. "Still kinda tired."

"That's no surprise," he laughed, helping you up from your futon. "Training camp is exhausting."

You sighed, going through your stuff to search for clothes and essentials to get ready for the day.

"I'll save you a seat, alright? And some food before Bokuto gobbles down everything himself."

"Thanks."

Most people were already finished with eating breakfast, but true to his word there was a seat waiting right next to Konoha with food on the table in front of him.

Bokuto was sitting in the seat opposite from yours. His eyes lit up when he spotted you, calling out your name and wishing you a "Good morning!" enthusiastically.

"I saved you melon pan!" He held out the sweet bread in its package with both hands. "I know they're your favorite!"

Oh. You told him that in your first year. More in passing than anything else. You didn't think he would remember.

"Thanks, Bokuto."

Bokuto grinned. "It's no problem! Will you come and train with us in the third gym today again? One of Karasuno's first years joined us yesterday after you left!"

You honestly weren't sure if you should agree – but nodded nevertheless.

"If you want me to."

"Of course!" Bokuto stood. "I gotta get going, Kuroo's waiting. See you after breakfast!"

You sighed when Bokuto wandered off, staring at the melon pan like it would bite you any moment.

"You bummed 'cause you didn't see Bokuto's hair yet?"

Konoha nudged your arm, sending you a smug grin.

“It’s not that.” You let out a low whine, slumping over the table. “Konoha!”

“Jeez, what is it then? You having an existential crisis now?”

You turned to your friend, latching onto his arm desperately. “Konoha. I’m gonna tell you something and you have to promise, you have to swear not to tell anyone. You hear me? Not a single soul.”

Konoha stared at you, eyes wide, probably not having expected this.

“I mean, sure? Is everything all right? You’re scaring me a bit there.”

“No! Nothing’s all right. I shouldn’t have come here, to the training camp I mean! It made me realize … things.”

“What kinda things?”

Your breath hitched in your throat. “Konoha,” you whispered, “I think it’s more than just wanting to see Bokuto’s hair.”

“Yeah, well, kinda figured that much.”

“You … what?”

“Dude, I’ve known you for quite some time now. It’s obvious you like Bokuto. And you seem to have caught up to that! Nice!”

You looked at Konoha, not saying anything for a few seconds. Then, you burrowed your face into your hands.

“This is horrible. What was I even thinking? I have to go home, immediately. Why did my parents ever allow this?”

“Hey, now.” Konoha tried to reassure you, awkwardly patting your back. “This is not the end of the world. I mean, when you and Bokuto finally get together you’ll see him with his hair down for sure!”

You blinked. “What the fuck are you talking about?”

“Well. When you and Bokuto talked about your undying love for each other – and you have to say it clear to his face because we all know Bokuto is dense as fuck –”

“That’s … that’s not what I meant,” you interrupted him. “I understood what you said, it’s rather … what in the world makes you think Bokuto and I would get together?”

Konoha stared. Again.

“You’re kidding me, right?”

“ _You_ are kidding me!”

Konoha groaned, gripping your shoulders and shaking you slightly.

“God, you are just as dense as him!” he whisper shouted, prompting you to look around if anyone heard. But nearly everyone was long finished with breakfast and left to get ready for practice to start.

“What in the world are you trying to tell me?”

“You’re an idiot, I swear.”

“Konoha!” you whined.

“Alright, I got you. I’m gonna spell it out for you word for word, so listen carefully.

“Bokuto likes you a lot. I’m gonna repeat it slowly. Bokuto. Likes. You. A. Lot. He doesn’t even hide it! I mean, he probably isn’t even aware of showing it, but that’s not the point here.

“The point is: Bokuto likes you. He would let you see his hair down in an instant if you asked for it. So … go for it.”

“Just ask him to show me his hair? Wouldn’t that be weird?”

Konoha looked at you deadpan. “No. You tell him that you like him.”

“Oh.”

“Yes. Just do it. I promise, there is nothing that can go wrong.”

You wrung your hands, looking down at them as you fumbled with your fingers.

“Do you … do you really think I’m good enough?”

“What kinda question is that?” Konoha sighed, throwing an arm around you to pull you close. “You’re thinking too much, man. You’re much more than just ‘enough.’ Bokuto knows that.”

  
  


* * *

  
  


You were used to sitting on the bench, you never had a starting position after all. Coach nudging your shoulder and telling you that you should warm up briefly for when Fukurōdani would serve again, surprised you.

The ref’s whistle sounded much too fast when Fukurōdani scored a point, and before you really were aware of it yourself, you were already standing on the court, the ball in your hands.

Four points until match point for Fukurōdani, three points left for Nekoma.

You didn’t know why you were breathing so fast.

“Hey!” That was Konoha calling your name. “Get a nice one over!”

The whole team was looking at you, even Bokuto sending you a bright grin and an encouraging thumbs up. You closed your eyes and breathed in deeply, forcing yourself to calm down.

You felt Kuroo’s gaze on your form.

The ref whistled, signaling you were allowed to serve.

You opened your eyes again, took another step back and threw the ball in the air.

Ah.

That one seems good, you thought as you started to run, jumping up right before the back line of the court and swinging your arm to hit.

The ball landed on the other side of the net, bouncing up from the floor in the top left edge.

Bokuto began to cheer _for you,_ breaking the silence effectively.

“Hey, hey, hey! That’s a serving ace!”

A grin blossomed on your face, mimicked by Konoha, who let his hand land on your shoulder heavily.

“We all knew you could do it. One more, alright?”

“Alright,” you nodded. “I can do it.”

“Damn well you can.”

Nekoma’s libero adapted pretty quickly, receiving your third serve not perfectly but well enough for his setter to set the ball for an attack Fukurōdani wasn't able to block or receive.

Komi was returning to the court (not before holding up his hand for a high five that left your own palm stinging), and you were sitting on the bench once again. The grin never left your face for the remainder of the match, though.

  
  


* * *

  
  


"Just a pinch server, huh?"

In the evening, you were in the third gym again, and Kuroo's words were accompanied by a sly grin sent your way. You unconsciously ducked your head, trying to hide from him and his scrutiny.

"Uh, yeah?"

"I don't think anybody expected that," Kuroo said. "You seem so ... inconspicuous."

"Thanks?"

"We took you by surprise, eh, Kuroo?" Bokuto chimed in, throwing an arm around your shoulders.

"More like your pinch server did," Kuroo corrected. Bokuto ignored him.

"We simply are the best team with the best pinch server ever!" He shook you slightly, grinning widely from ear to ear.

"I think I should have scored more points to be 'the best pinch server ever,' Bokuto," you said, one of your hands reaching for your own shirt to hold onto the fabric.

"Nonsense! We won and it was because of you!"

You wanted to object, but you knew that it was hopeless to try to convince Bokuto of anything else.

"If you think so."

"Yes!" Bokuto said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Isn't that right, Akaashi?"

"Of course, Bokuto-san," Akaashi agreed, surely more to please Bokuto than anything else, but he was also smiling at you. A barely visible quirk of his lips, which was more than most people would ever get from Akaashi.

Bokuto pulled back then, chasing Kuroo to get the net put up. You sighed, already missing his presence right beside you. When did you start to enjoy Bokuto’s casual touches like this?

"You know, if Bokuto or anything else is too much for you, you can go. No one would be mad or anything."

"Oh, no, everything's all right, Akaashi. No need to worry." You laughed nervously, which didn't go unnoticed by the setter.

"You seem tense since yesterday," he inquired.

You sighed again, thinking back to the conversation you had with Konoha in the morning. For a moment you hesitated, before you turned fully to Akaashi as to not miss his reaction to what you were about to ask.

"What do you think would Bokuto do if I told him I like him?"

Akaashi's answer came pretty quick. No question as to clarify, no question as to what exactly you meant by "like."

"He'd probably cry."

Your face fell.

"From happiness."

"Oh."

Kuroo and Bokuto's bickering was heard quietly in the background. Akaashi cocked his head to the side.

"Do you plan on telling Bokuto?" he asked.

You shrugged. "I don't know. Konoha thinks I should, but I am ... scared."

Akaashi nodded. "I'd be, too. But I can assure you there is nothing for you to be scared about. I know; easier said than done. Even if Bokuto wouldn't feel the same, he wouldn't drop you. Not when you are loved by him regardless of that love being the kind you want it to be or not."

Before you could retort – not that you really knew what to say – Akaashi suddenly turned to the gym's entrance.

You did too, seeing that tall Karasuno guy from yesterday standing at the door.

"Oya?"

"Oya oya?" Bokuto stood beside Akaashi in an instant.

"Oya oya oya?" Kuroo was right beside him.

The Karasuno guy looked like he regretted every life decision that brought him here. Bokuto nudged your side.

"What?" you asked. "I won't say 'oya' four times."

"No fun!" Bokuto pouted, but it didn't last long before a smug smile overtook his features. "This is Tsukishima, one of the Karasuno first years I told you about!"

"Ah, I see. Nice to meet you." You wiggled your fingers at him awkwardly. Tsukishima simply nodded at you before he shifted his gaze to Bokuto and Kuroo.

"Can I ask you a personal question?"

Kuroo sent Bokuto a look, but both boys nodded for Tsukishima to go on.

"Both your teams are moderately good –"

Bokuto and Kuroo frowned at that, but Tsukishima continued without paying them any mind.

"– but it is impossible to win every game. What pushes you to try so hard when volleyball is just a club?"

Bokuto's frown deepened at Tsukishima's last words. You knew now what Konoha meant when he said Bokuto shouldn't hear it when you had said them. But Bokuto didn't say anything about it, instead asked Tsukishima a question of his own.

"Is volleyball fun for you?"

"No."

"Is it because you suck at it?"

Your eyes widened. Tsukishima looked annoyed.

"I myself only began to recently find volleyball fun," Bokuto explained. "There was this one team who blocked my cross shots very easily very fast, so I practiced line shots like crazy. And during a game against the same blockers, I was able to score every single shot.

"What will happen in the future and whether or not you win the next match ... for once, none of that matters. Crushing the guys in front of you and the amazing feeling of having shown one hundred and twenty percent of your strength, are everything."

Bokuto stood taller as he folded his arms in front of his chest.

"It's a matter of whether that moment exists for you or not. If you experience that moment, it'll really get you hooked on volleyball."

It was silent for a few seconds of everyone taking in Bokuto's words, only to be broken immediately by the man himself.

"Hey, hey, hey, Tsukki! You gotta block for us now! A fair trade, ne?"

"I don't –"

"Eh, Tsukishima, you owe us now," Kuroo chimed in, pushing Tsukishima into the direction of the net with a hand on the small of his back. You watched them go.

"Sometimes, I'm still surprised to hear Bokuto say things like this."

Akaashi tilted his head to the side, showing that he was listening and prompting you to continue.

"Many people think Bokuto is simple, maybe even dumb. It's true that he often doesn't act like most would expect from a high school third year, but he isn't dumb."

"No, he isn't," Akaashi agreed.

You chuckled. "You know, Konoha once said that Bokuto sometimes seems like a genius, and it is terrifying him."

Akaashi had that barely there smile gracing his lips again. "Come on. Let's see that genius against a triple block."

  
  


* * *

  
  


When you all decided to end practice for the day, you were ready to fall asleep where you were standing.

Eating dinner, showering, and preparing to go to bed went by in a haze for you.

Waking up then, in the middle of the night despite being tired no less, annoyed you. Only God knew how long you rolled around on your futon before you sat up. Rubbing your eyes tiredly, you decided to go to the bathroom and stood up, careful not to trip over your sleeping teammates.

As you saw the light burning in the bathroom, you briefly contemplated going back. You really didn’t feel like dealing with another person right now. However, before you could make up your mind, the door was already being opened, leaving you face to face with –

“Bokuto?”

There he was standing, backlit by the bathroom lights and a wide smile on his face when he recognized you.

“Hey!” he greeted. “What are you doing here?”

It was suddenly hard to find words. You could only stare at Bokuto as your heart pounded away in your chest.

“I … uh … I couldn’t sleep,” you stuttered, voice weak.

“Oh? Not a nightmare I hope.”

“Uh, no. Not … that.”

Bokuto cocked his head to the side. “Is everything alright?”

“Yeah, it’s just…” you swallowed heavily. “Uh … your hair.”

“Huh?” Bokuto made an adorably confused sound, one hand coming up to grab his strands. “Oh!” He laughed. “You’ve never seen it like this before!”

You shook your head, still not able to do much but stare. Bokuto’s expression turned anxious.

“Do you not like it? I can style it real quick if you want!”

“What? No!” You waved your hands in reassurance. “I like it like that! It’s … you look really cute.”

“Eh? You think so?”

Only now did it dawn on you what you had said. Heat gathered in your cheeks and your eyes widened. You tried to think of something to get you out of this situation, but Bokuto was looking at you with his eyes so full of hope, you just … your brain just stopped. Your mouth had developed a mind of its own, though.

“Yeah,” you heard yourself say. “You kinda look always cute.”

Bokuto stared at you in disbelief, whole body unmoving and stiff. Then he abruptly turned and went back into the bathroom, the door falling close behind him. You blinked. Did you just break him?

Despite everything in you screaming to just go away, that you surely must have scared Bokuto off and he most likely wouldn’t want to see you ever again, you entered the bathroom after him.

It had been some time since you last seen Bokuto like this: curled in on himself as he wedged his body into the most confined place he could find. Now, he was sitting under one of the bathroom sinks, legs hugged close to his chest and head bent downwards to fit into the narrow space.

“Bokuto,” you uttered his name hesitantly, crouching in front of the line of bathroom sinks to be able to look at him. “What’s wrong?”

Bokuto’s gaze briefly flickered to yours, then back onto the floor below him. He shook his head from side to side.

“Nothing’s wrong,” he said. “I just got overwhelmed for a bit.”

You wrung your hands. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to upset you with what I said.”

“No!” Bokuto objected. “What you said made me really happy, and it just got really hard to deal with all these … these feelings right at that moment and I panicked and I felt like I needed this.”

“You usually hide like this when you’re sad.”

“I know.”

“Do you want me to go?”

“No!” Bokuto’s hand shot out to grip your own entangled ones. “Please, stay.”

“Alright,” you said, sitting down on the ground before you opened up your arms. “Do you want a proper hug?”

Bokuto seemed close to tears as he nodded, crawling out of his hiding place and into your open arms. He hugged you tight, hiding his face in the crook of your neck. You brought one hand up and into his hair, carding your fingers through the soft strands just like you had imagined it.

“Do you remember our first year, a few days after we joined the volleyball club?” Bokuto asked, his chin now resting on your shoulder.

“Of course,” you answered. “You had managed to squeeze yourself under one of the benches in the club room after one of the third years had made fun of you.”

Bokuto hummed. “And you were there to cheer me up again.”

“Well, we first years had to stick together.”

You rather felt than saw Bokuto nod, his skin grazing yours. “I know the whole team is always there for me when I have my moods, and I am really grateful for that, but knowing that especially _you_ are there for me as well … that was always the best. _Is_ the best.”

He suddenly pulled back to be able to look you into the eyes, cradling your face in his hands gently.

“I really like you!” Bokuto exclaimed. “As in I want to see you all the time, and I want to touch you and hug you all the time. And when you said that I’m cute I couldn’t take it and I run and I was so afraid that what I just did was a mistake, but you were there again. For me.”

“Of course, I –“ You stumbled over your own words, still feeling nervous even though Bokuto already said he liked you as well. “ I … I like you. You mean so much to me, Bokuto. Of course I want to be there for you when you need someone.”

Bokuto smiled, even brighter than usual, and you couldn’t not smile back even if you had wanted to.

  
  


* * *

  
  


“So,” Konoha drawled, “Bokuto seems awfully affectionate with you today.”

You played clueless. “Really? I didn’t notice.”

Konoha narrowed his eyes at you. “You didn’t? You’re used to Bokuto clinging to you like a koala, then?”

"Aren't we all used to Bokuto being touchy?"

"I mean, yeah. But like this?"

"What's 'like this?'"

A huff from Konoha. "You know what I mean!" He flailed his arms in front of himself, trying to say something but unable to find the right words. "It's different! He's different to you today!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about. Can you maybe give me an example?"

Konoha furrowed his brows. "Oh, you know _exactly_ what I'm talking about. You –"

He looked like he wanted to say more, but Konoha was interrupted by Bokuto calling for you, bounding over happily to drape himself over your form.

You practically felt Konoha's gaze burning holes into you.

'What did I say?' he mouthed, but you ignored him in favor of shifting to get at least a little bit of Bokuto's weight off of you.

"Bokuto, what is it?"

"We have the next game against Nekoma."

"I'm aware."

"We have to win."

"That would be nice, yes."

Bokuto's facial expression changed, presenting you a pair of perfect puppy dog eyes. The same ones he used to get you to train with him in the third gym.

"Can I get a good luck kiss?"

Beside you, Konoha choked on air.

You had to clear your throat. "A what?" you asked, not sure if you had heard correctly.

"A good luck kiss! Pretty please?"

Your face was heating up again.

"In front of all these people?"

Bokuto only nodded, his eyes getting impossibly bigger.

However, you couldn't. Not with a crowd. Your first kiss with Bokuto shouldn't be an awkwardly rushed thing with several volleyball teams surrounding you. But rejecting Bokuto wasn't what you wanted, either. It would crush him.

"Alright," you mumbled, more to yourself than to Bokuto as you grabbed his face and placed a quick peck on his cheek.

You weren't sure if Bokuto would be satisfied with this, but you could rest assured as soon as you pulled back and saw the outright dreamy smile that had blossomed on his face.

Bokuto sighed and practically melted against you. He squeezed you tight, then let go immediately.

"Thank you," he mumbled, voice soft. Then, he skipped away to the rest of the team, who were busy doing quick warm-ups shortly before the game would start. You didn’t even want to know what they were talking about you now.

Konoha's eyes were as wide as saucers while he gaped at you.

"What. The. Hell?"

"What?" you spluttered, unable to meet his gaze.

"You're asking me that?" Konoha shook his head. "What happened? Did you just ... I don't know, mysteriously sorted out your feelings over night and became a couple?"

"Maybe? I guess so?"

"You _guess_ so? Did you, or did you not?"

You mumbled something incoherent, making Konoha sent you a pointed look.

“I said we did talk about it.”

“And?”

“Nothing. We talked about liking each other and that’s it.”

“That’s it? Are you together now? Do I have to see you smooching at school now? You gotta warn a guy before confronting him with anything lovey-dovey!”

You shrugged your shoulders without saying anything.

Konoha groaned, bringing a hand down his face. “You’re so hopeless.”

“Thanks.”

“Don’t worry, I’m just gonna be your wingman again and tell you what to do: first of all, when the training camp is over, you and Bokuto will go on a date.”

“No can do.”

Konoha glared. “And why not?”

You pulled your shoulders up, squirming under Konoha’s intense gaze.

“’Cause I’m just gonna embarrass myself! It’ll be awkward ‘cause I’m awkward and Bokuto will hate me.”

“Newsflash: he likes you despite knowing your awkward ass for more than two years. You’ll be good. So, you’ll go on a date.” Konoha grinned. “And at the end of the date you and Bokuto will kiss properly and you’ll be a couple. Easy as that!”

“I doubt it’s as ‘easy as that.’” You sighed.

“Dude,” Konoha began, clasping his hands together. “You talked to Bokuto about your feelings. That’s literally the hardest part about getting together! We can all tell that he’s absolutely smitten by you, he’d do anything for you.”

You fumbled with the hem of your shirt. “If you say so. I guess you may be right.”

“I’m always right.”

“Fuck you,” you laughed, swatting at Konoha, who side stepped you easily, also laughing. “Just go now! The game’s about to start.”

Konoha patted your back affectionately. “Don’t get too comfortable on the bench. We all wanna see a couple serving aces again.”

“I’ll try my best.”

“Bokuto will surely give you a good luck kiss, too. If you ask.”

“Oh my god, just go already!”

Konoha finally obliged, still laughing.

  
  


* * *

  
  


That “proper kiss” Konoha had talked about happened a little bit earlier than after training camp and the whole thing was a nerve-wrecking experience and … just perfect.

Bokuto had pulled you aside after your last match for this training camp against Karasuno. He seemed uncharacteristically calm as he pulled you close with his hands on your hips.

“Everything all right?” you asked, brows furrowed in slight concern.

A nod. “Mm, yeah,” he said, simply staring into your eyes.

You tried not to become too flustered, but failed miserably. Bokuto cooed at you, making your face heat up even more.

“I can back off if this is too much.”

“No.” You shook your head. “It’s fine, you’re just making me feel really n-nervous.”

Bokuto laughed. “You’re so shy, it’s super cute!”

“It’s not!” you whined. “It’s embarrassing!”

“It’s cute,” Bokuto repeated, caressing your cheek. “You’re cute.” His thumb brushed your lower lip. “I wanted to wait a bit for this, maybe take you out on a date beforehand, but I’d really like to kiss you right now.”

Your breath got caught in your throat. “Okay.”

So it came to your and Bokuto’s first kiss. All sweet, and soft, and tender, with Bokuto’s hands leaving your skin burning wherever he touched. The sight of him with his face flushed and his chest heaving with soft pants told you that he wasn’t unaffected, either.

Bokuto pulled you against his chest afterwards, his hands carding through your hair and your cheek pressed against his bicep.

“You have no idea how lucky I feel right now.”

His voice was quiet and gentle, his hold on you tightening for a second.

“I might have an idea,” you retorted, and Bokuto chuckled softly.

The moment had to pass in the end – but it surely wouldn’t have been the last.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated!
> 
> Visit my [tumblr](https://scrcndpty.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
